


香港英漢字典

by Eggspelliarmus



Series: 港殤 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Politics, Social Issues, 我真係好_鍾意香港, 港語
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 香/港對於一些詞彙的回憶以及解釋，不定期更新港中心、廣東話對話大量政治歷史時事有
Relationships: China & Hong Kong (Hetalia), England & Hong Kong (Hetalia)
Series: 港殤 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957405
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Umbrella // 傘下

**Author's Note:**

> 歷史、政治、時事向  
> 不喜勿入！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 九月二十八日，作一個紀念。

**WARNING：大量時事政治歷史有，不喜勿入！**

**【APH港中心】香港英漢字典**

**一、傘下**

_**Umbrella** _

_**noun. [c]** _

  
  


_ 道光十一年。 _

來自京城的商販從馬車搬下了一捆捆的彩色紙紮物，王嘉龍好奇地走上前查探。

商販摸著他的腦袋，告訴剛開始擁有意識的香/港化身這些貨品是什麼，雖然當時他仍未喚作香/港。

「呢啲叫油紙傘，好靚架，有左佢哋落雨就唔怕濕身啦。」

——這是他對傘的第一個印象。

  
  


_ 1843年。 _

踏出馬車衣香鬢影的貴族夫人總是會撐著蕾絲點綴著的陽傘，遮擋著霧都的午後陽光。其實Horace並不明白為何要打傘，畢竟帝國首都的陽光罕有得很，而且比起故土的溫和上太多了。

“These are parasols.” 看見了墨色瞳孔流露出感興趣的神色，Arthur解釋道。

Horace睜大了眼睛。撐著陽傘的貴族夫人們身影可是如此的優雅嬌美。

——這是他對傘的第二個印象。

  
  


_ 2014年 _

萬紫千紅的傘綻開，年輕的學生掩嘴驚呼著，可傘下的神情堅定不移，看著一枚接著一枚的催淚彈投到傘群前，卻毫不畏懼，並沒有一絲想要退縮的神色。

Horace曾經走在人群中，譴責怒罵當權者居然投出八十七枚催淚彈，豈想到五年後那些人更是猖狂，讓炊煙四起彷如身處戰場。

當守護者變成了加害者，人民該如何是好？

懷抱著一樣的赤子初心、堅定的鬥志，可朝著人們揮舞的是更可怕的利爪、更致命的毒藥。

假若傘是抗爭者的利盾，那作為香/港，Horace會伸出雙翅守護化作盾牌守護人民。

直到生命燃盡的那一天。

那即是，香/港的化身或因不被承認、或因邊境瓦解而消散之時。

——這是他對傘的第三個印象。

  
  



	2. Rule of Law // 法治

**WARNING： 大量時事歷史政治有，不喜勿入！**

**【APH港中心】香港英漢字典**

**二、法治**

_ Rule of Law _

_ Noun phrase. [uc] _

_ 1844年。 _

Arthur為Horace說的睡前故事，有的是英/格/蘭的古老歷史、有的是來自遙遠之地的童謠、有的是古/希/臘/羅/馬的傳說。

他說起正義女神，以文字仔細描述女神的形象，讓她的身影活現小殖民地的眼前。

「佢一隻手拎著一把長劍，象徵懲罰世上所有嘅罪惡。女神另一隻手上面拎著天秤，象徵公平公正。而佢面上戴住眼罩，代表公平不徇私，係法律面前人人平等。」

Arthur揉了揉Horace柔軟的短髮。

「遲啲，係香/港會有一個最高法院。係嗰度我會放一個正義女神雕塑，我保證香/港會同英/國一樣係一個充滿法治嘅地方。」他自豪地說道。

Horace看著宗主國，似懂非懂地點了點頭。

  
  
  


_ 1984年。 _

「佢承諾五十年不變，一國兩制。」Arthur踏出簽約會場之後，對香港說道，安撫似的摸了摸他的頭，「香/港嘅生活方式、法治會維持落去。」

Horace沒有答話，可當下還是相信了他。

他想，自己大概只是單純想要相信。

天真地相信最熟悉的地方不會迎來翻天覆地的巨變、天真地逃避接受這個世界將會於眼前崩塌。

  
  
  


_ 2020年。 _

404 Not Found.

  
  
  



	3. Identity // 身分

**WARNING： 大量時事歷史政治有，不喜勿入！！！**

**【APH港中心】香港英漢字典**

**三、身分**

  
  
  


_ Identity _

_ Noun. [uc] _

英/屬/香/港生於1842年8月29日的仲夏。

卒於1997年6月30日晚上11點59分。

  
  
  
  


最陌生又最熟悉的大/英/帝/國給他一個身份，他的意識因此而從虛無中誕生。

最熟悉的陌生人把他接回家之後，他又死了，如泡沫般飛散。

香/港所知道的身份，於1997年7月1日午夜鐘聲響起時化零。

他的身份悄悄而來，由那金髮綠眼的陌生人帶來。

他說，從今以後，你就是女王殿下的所有物，要乖乖為大/英/帝/國賣命。

香/港乖巧地點了點頭。

他是貨品，是物件，是可以交易的東西。

這是他接受了的命運。

一個半世紀之後，當香/港熟習了自己的身份以後，那和自己臉容相似的親兄來到自己的面前。

他說，我要接你回家。

伴隨自己155年的身份被突然抹去，又換上別的名字、稱號、身份。

_ 我是誰？ _

香/港想來想去，得不出答案。

  
  
  


香/港/特/別/行/政/區生於1997年7月1日。

他生於一/國/兩/制之下。

卒於2019年7月21日。

死因無可疑。

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暫定會寫：「People // 人民」、「Cantonese // 港語」


End file.
